


Hold On Tight (It's a Long Way Down)

by writesthrice



Category: Far Cry 3
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluffy, M/M, just holding hands and looking into each other's eyes, like grossly fluffy, what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 01:13:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6065286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writesthrice/pseuds/writesthrice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason has a close call and he and Vaas take the time to talk to each other, and say the things they never say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold On Tight (It's a Long Way Down)

**Author's Note:**

> The name means nothing whatsoever- it's not a quote or a song title or anything. Just thought it looked nice like that! Whoops. Also, since when do I post TWO THINGS IN ONE MONTH?! WHAT?! Is this progress?! I think sooooo!

Jason swung his legs a little, looking down into the cenote he had very nearly lost his life in. Despite finding himself here again and again, sitting at the edge and contemplating life, death, and all the mysteries in between, he’d never really been able to do anything about the graveyard at the bottom of the thing. At least at this time of day, the setting sun reflected fire from the water, hiding the dead from view. It really didn’t matter much anymore; they were dead already, weren’t they? Nothing else to be done for them. Him on the other hand? Well, his wounds would heal. The visible ones, anyway.

Quiet footfalls announced a visitor, and the American twisted around to see who would bother him here, in this private place.

Vaas, of course.

The man was wearing a soft smile. “Thought I’d find you here, amante,” he murmured.

Jason shrugged, a little uncomfortable, and turned away, eyes drawn back to the water below. He always found himself sitting here whenever he was feeling vulnerable. When he felt weak. He couldn’t figure out why, but the eerie place always brought him, eventually, to peace. Acceptance. Closure. Something like that.

Vaas sat next to him, gracefully folding his legs beneath him, a soft sigh escaping his lips. He looked at Jason with unguarded relief. His fingers came up slowly, thumb brushing the length of a long cut on the younger man’s cheek, his eyes wide and bottomless, the setting sun catching them and lighting them on fire. It was a graze from a bullet, and it made Vaas want to throw up, knowing how close he had come to losing his heart this day.

Jason stopped Vaas’s hand with his own, fingers wrapping around the older man’s hand and lowering them both away from his face, his thumb brushing the calloused palm soothingly. “’m fine,” he murmured to the pirate.

Vaas sighed, closing his eyes briefly, “I know. Just.” His eyes opened again, and he was staring intently into Jason’s face. He pulled Jason’s hands into his, folding his large blunt fingers around the smaller ones. He smiled, an almost-grin, “I’m just really fucking glad you didn’t die when I tossed you in this fucking hole.” Vaas’s smiled vanished, and he added, softly, “More glad you didn’t die today.”

Jason laughed softly, “Me too.” Vaas lifted one of Jason’s hands up and brushed his lips over the man’s knuckles. “I love you, Jason.”

The quiet words stilled them both, so rarely spoken aloud between them. Jason’s voice was barely a breath, near silent with the weight of the words on his tongue, “I love you, too, Vaas.”

Jason scooted closer and hand-in-hand they watched the sun dip fully below the horizon, the last bleeding rays vanishing behind thick jungle. The quiet and the darkness wrapped them in the peace they had been seeking, and they were glad of it. More glad that they had it together.


End file.
